Against You
by Junnasi
Summary: Cagalli is the school president. Athrun the tech head. However their first meeting is met in the most unexpected places. Which got Athrun pissed and he makes sure to get plenty of pay back from Cagalli. [AxC!]
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

Disclamair: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny

Hope you like it! Review would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 1: The meeting 

Cagalli groan as she saw the long line of cars trailing far ahead of her and asked herself why did this mall had to be so damn popular. People flocked to Plant Mall especially during the weekends and it was the most well known place for teenagers her age to go down to because there was an arcade there. It bustle with life and whoever owned the mall, Cagalli always thought must have been super rich. Everyone came to the mall as if it was a tourist attraction, then again it was. At the side was a row of coaches bringing people from further districts into Plant.

It was going to be hard to find a place to park. Not only that it was only a month ago did she got her drivers license and she was certaintly not comfortable in driving in such cramp places were there was a high risk of scratching a car.

Driving to park underground, Cagalli rounded a corner. "Augg I just want to get some back to school supplies!" Cagalli let out. Yes, infact school was very close, in three days it would start and it was an important year seeing that it was the last year for the soon to be eighteen grade 12 girl.

She circle around the block and couldn't find a spot more like it was all taken. Suddenly, at the corner of her eye she saw a car was just starting to rear back and on instinct Cagalli step on her gas pedal hard and charged right down to it.

Athrun sigh, it was just another day and yet again cars jam the place. He was moving slowly towards the underground parking and just happen to intercept, meet and follow a couple walking towards their car. He followed pursuit and was glad to had found a spot much faster than yesterday after touring the block like four times around. He waited as he signal, claiming his spot.

Athrun cellphone rang and he picked it up with a loud background noise. "Hello"

"Athrun where are you ?" Kira said on the other end. Athrun almost had to ask again due to the insanly loud noise in the background. "I'm here, just waiting for this car to pull out." Just then the car started to move back then made a turn and drove past Athrun's car.

"Well hurry, people are eagerly waiting to play Plant Strike. I have tried to fix it but it doesn't seem to repsond." Holding on to his cellphone with one hand, Athrun use the other and started to turn towards his spot. "Ya, I'm-"

He was quickly cut of when he saw ahead of him a mad speeding, dashing car coming right down at him at super speed. He also swear inside he saw a blond hair girl, eyes lock dead on to target . All he could do was step on the break.

Cagalli didn't care. She just wanted a spot and that meant now! She had been searching for a spot for nearly fifteen minutes and she was getting impatient. Not matter what, she was getting this spot. Necessary roughness was needed now especially during the weekends she had to agree to herself.

She quickly charge towards where the car has just started to leave. She then saw a car starting to turn into 'her' spot.

She screamed inside her car, "get the hell out of my spot!" She then press continously at her honk, honking her way down to supposedly her spot.

The car ahead stop at mid-way turn. Cagalli smiled happily and quickly in a flash turn right into the parking spot. She almost felt satisfy for some apparent reason.

Athrun couldn't believe it in his eyes. One moment he was just about to turn into his spot and the next moment he saw it taken away right before his very own two eyes. He had stopped once he heard the beeping and had looked up to meet eyes with a very ferish young girl that to him saw in slow motion as the car turn right infront of him and to his spot. Everything happened too fast that he was just stun for a moment before everything sink down. He was still on the phone and Kira's concern voice was not pentrating his thick head.

His shock eyes slither down to angry ones. He removed his seatbelt and started to get out of his car. "Kira, I talk to you later.. I have some business to attend to," Athrun said and disconnected the line with Kira's, "Wha, Ath-."

He moved towards the enemy car it quick steps. Meanwhile he saw the drivers door open and much to his dislike a very happy smiling blond hair women came out of it. How he was going to wipe that smile of her face was all he could think about as angry words exploded from his mouth.

"What do you think you are doing! Get you friggin car out of MY spot!" Athrun roar at the blonde hair and actaully noted she kinda looked nice. But that wasn't the matter at hand.

Cagalli had came out of her car and suddenly saw a blue hair, she blinked twice as it was rare to see blue heads everyday, walking right up to her and next thing she knew it he was yelling at her.

To Cagalli she felt no sympathy to what the man infront of her just said about the spot being his. She frown, she actaully never did saw another car waiting because the car coming out was blocking it and she was signaling as she madly race down the coloumn. "No sir," she stated, "I very well saw from afar this car moving out and was signaling that it was going to be MY spot."

Athrun sigh, not becase she looked nice she was hot-headed now. "You blind! I was waiting ever since the couple got into the car! Its plainly mine. You, he pointed at her for emphasis, had NO right to fly at gods speed and steal it away from me!"

Cagalli just waved it off, "There's no need to complain now that I have parked." She started to move but he blocked her way. Cagalli got angry at that point.

"Whatever, just start your car and remove it!" he was on the verge of stranggling her. He needed to get out and up to the mall now! He tower over her to.

Cagalli took it as harrasment. "Get away from me you pervert, you're in my private space and I do not appreciate it. There also no sense in arguing and I'm in a rush-" She was immidetaly cut of, "You think you are in a rush! Athrun bellowed, "Well I'm in dead rush too! And admit it YOU are the one at fault here!"

Once again Cagalli brush that aside, "For the last time--"

_Beep beep_, both of them turn and looked. Due to their heated argument they never realized a very long line was formed because Athrun's car was turn halfway and was blocking both sides from moving. "Get your car out of here," angry drivers were saying and waving their fists in the air.

Cagalli saw her chance of getting out, "See get 'your' car out of here sir. You holding up the line," and she quickly darted out of the way and walked out.

Athrun looking at the crowd of cars, heard what the blonde had said and once again, no make that twice let her zoom right pass him. He tried to grab her wrist but then she walked fast and he missed it. "You," how he was raging inside and was glaring at her back. She saw her turn, smiled in victory and ran off.

Oh he was going to remmeber her ugly face for sure. He moved back towards his car, took the hassle of words directed towards him, slam his expensive car door, shifted gear and drove off in search for another parking spot. He really needed to tell his dad to authorized a spot just for him in this confounded mall.

Wee, first chapter is over. Yes I know it didn't have anything to the start of school yet. Just wanted to hear what you guys felt. I felt it was kinda badly written for the argument part, not really good at it. Oh if I made a lot of spelling mistakes with I'm bad at spelling I apologized in advance.

Well its My first g-seed fic! Review! Next chapter will kick off.


	2. Chapter 2 Second encounter

Disclamair: I do not own gundam seed lalalal

God, I just realized that we had to enable annoymous reveiwers?? –feels stupid-- I must have miss out for plenty of reviews than for the first chapter. Really new to writing stories.. Well here we go… !

Chapter 2.

Athrun thundered into the arcade with plenty of side glances. Many waved to him or said hi but he never took notice of them.

"Athrun where were you? You told me you were parking so what took you so long?" Kira asked after spotting his friend from his storm in and walked all the way back to the counter.

Athrun was too embarris to explain to his friend what happen.. ..on how he just let a girl slip right infront of his face and out. He was pissed beyond belief, not only did that blonde stole his spot, she left him stranded for another good thirty minutes underground till he eventually got fed up went back up the surface and search outside for a spot. He was deffiently going to report to his father so he can get a reserved spot right infront too!

"It's a long story, now what wrong with Plant Strike?" Athrun asked as he moved towards fromilar grounds.

"Its just not starting after you picked what type of machine you want," Kira simply replied. Though he was a good manchanic himself he wasn't as good as his friend when taking apart pieces and putting them together as in building a machine. He was just good at configuration and programing games.

They moved pass a wade of people all acknowledging Athrun and he just give them a nod.

"Where's Yzak, wasn't he suppose to help out today?" Athrun asked as he pull out a bunch of keys from his pockets. He picked the one, bent down to open the game to see what was wrong with it.

Infact he was not suppose to come today, though he is, he didn't have to come unless he got a call and he did from Kira. How he wish he didn't get a call, he wouldn't have met that girl which turn his day into a bad one.

"Now lets see what the problem is," Athrun went and took out a flash light.

After parking and taking the escalator up to the first floor, Cagalli happily walked around the mall. She went and gather her supplies for the new upcoming semester. She also had time to sit down and eat. She was deep in thought inside as it was going to be a busy and important final year for her. Not to mention that all of these events took her thirty mintues.

After browsing through the first floor she went back to the center court and went up on the escalator to the second floor. She wanted to go play some games, where else than Zaft Quarters. Cagalli loved that place. Everyone did, it had one of the best games in there. However when she went up and looked towards the arcade she saw the blue head stalking his way towards Zaft Quarters. She wanted to give brother a visit.

Cagalli stopped dead on her tracks and suddenly lost her intrest and decided it was a bad idea to go in and meet up with him again. She then had the sudden urge to leave. She went to the opposite side and and decided to take the elevator down instead to the parking lot.

"There all done!" Athrun exclaimed after fixing and splicing wires for around ten minutes on the machine.

There was some cheering beside him as eager fans wanted to start playing again. Athrun locked up the machine again and walked back to the counter after momentarily stopping by the fridge and take out a pop to drink.

"Thanks Athrun," Kira said patting his good friend on the shoulder.

"Ya, anytime," Athrn replied. Looking around he just didn't felt he had the mood to stay any longer especially when there was loud music all around. "I want to go now, don't feel like staying."

Kira surprised that his friend didn't wanted to stay around and play a bit asked, "really are you going to tell me what happen to your long delay-"

"No, I'm not," Athrun cut him off and he started to leave.

Kira didn't' suppress his friend and let him walked out.

* * *

Cagalli was awaken by a maid telling her it was time to get up and go to the first day of school. It was actaully her first year being at that school having a transfer and who would have thought at that nick of time before the school ended last June she became president of the school. After all her father did own the school. It was a well known one Orb High Academy and only the rich could afford to enroll in it. 

Getting up Cagalli strech, she was going to have to make a speech through the P.A. system just welcoming them back.

"Cagalli-sama, we're here," the driver said. Cagalli had actually dose off since she wasn't a morning person.

Stepping out of the car she made her way through the big doors and headed towards the office. Looking through the glass she was delighted to see Kira who also saw her and waved. He was Cagalli half sister and though they didn't live in the same house they were very close siblings.

"Cagalli, how its going?" Kira asked. Kira was going to be in charge of the morning music for being in the tech crew after he was just told very roughly from a phone call from Athrun that he didn't wanted to do it.

"Good," muffle Cagalli. Then Mir came in, she was the school's P.R.

"Well then let get the two minute to get to class going now shall we?" Mir said.

The anthem went and gone. Athrun was sitting in his homeroom class twirling a pencil. Though he never listen to the annocements the voice that spoke first after the anthem sounded oddly fromilar but he couldn't remember where he heard it from. He shrug the odd feeling off.

He dose of thinking again his encounter with the blonde hair girl three days ago. He felt that he would meet her again and to his surprised he was looking forward to it

The first week went by and nothing much happened. Cagalli was busy organizing things in the S.A.C. room. They were planning for the end of the month introduction of the student body council assembly.

"Kira, we are going to need to rehears soon for the S.A.C assembly and we're thining of starting in two days time." Cagalli told her half-brother.

"Humm you have to talk to Athrun about that, he's tech head, just go up to him and discuss what you want to do so we can things set up and prepared," Kira replied.

The tech crew a.k.a sound and light was in charge of running all the school assemblies, drama plays, theatre stuff, music in the morning and they also built sets. In some cases you could say they were next in line for the most influential club in the school because they had keys to just about any door in the school.

"I thought you were in charge of these things?" Cagalli asked.

"Ya, I do a lot too, I'm assistant tech head. No worries Athrun is my best buddy he won't harm you for sure."

"So where can I meet up with him?" In truth Cagalli hadn't yet met Kira's friends since she was already soo busy at the beginning of the school semester.

"Wha you really haven't met him yet?" exclaimed Kira, "he's like one of the most popular guys at school surrouned by girls."

"Same for you," was all Cagalli could say.

"Humm you could speak to him during lunch tomorrow, I'll bring him over- just be in the cafetaria."

People scatter the halls during lunch at Orb High. Kira usually meeting up with his usual group caught Athrun at his locker.

"Athrun, my twin says she needs to run some stuff with you for the upcoming sac assembly."

"Umm, really since when did you have a twin?"

"Ever since I was born. And now you can meet her, shes the president after all."

"When?"

"Right now."

"Wha.. no way." Who would have thought tht Athrun cherished his lunch time the most.

"Yes way," and Kira dragged his friend to the cafetaria.

Cagalli was in the cafetaria sitting along with Lucus, Mir, Lunamaria and Meyrin when she heard behind someone saying, "I told you I want to go out and eat now!" She turn her head around and instantly turn it right back. Her heart was starting to beat a little too fast as she had recnongized who the person was beside her twin brother. Her head was screaming need to get out now but she was stuck to the spot. Her friends wave to Kira.

"Yes, president what do you want? Can you make it fast too, I want to eat," Athrun had said to Cagalli without even looking at her yet because he was scanning the cafetaria and folding his arms. All he heard was a gag so he looked down into amber eyes that capture him for a moment till his brian register her face from memory. He quickly backed off, unfolding his arms to the side and stared at her in disbelief. He finally manage to stumble the words "you."

Kira looked both at Cagalli and Athrun reaction but brush that aside and introduce them. "Well Athrun this is my twin sister, Cagalli Yula Athha, she's the school president if you didn't know and remember in June I told you to vote for her during the election day? Cag. he's my best friend Athrun Zala" Kira frown when Athrun reaction step-sided and had to grasp on to a chair for support. He did believe Athrun had never met her yet- that was for sure.

Athrun mind was racing as flashes of memories came flooding back. He actully did do the election assembly except he never bother to look and stand up as the belcony was too high. He was sitting down doing his homework because he didn't want to listen to the boring speeches. And beside Yzak was in there too so he didn't had to worry. And in class when he got the ballot he scan the names and just randomly chosed the name he thought sounded the nicest and that happened to be- Cagalli. Athrun eyes were very distant, he had actaully voted for her! He couldn't believe that out of everyone, well he had remember Kira mentioning to vote for Cagalli. But for him to vote for her.. he was speechless.

Cagalli seeing the look on Athrun face just guess that he was in shock of probably having to vote for her. "Hi, nice to meet you," Cagalli said who had already recover and was calm as ever and acted as if she didn't know him. "Well I just wanted a quick run through with the script that's all and the equiptment we want." She actually had a shy smile that was anticipating for another argument like the other day.

Athrun regain his composure and stood up. _Nice to meet you, how corny _Athrun thought. How he still wanted to yell at her for making him absolutly late but that was not the matter right now he wanted to eat. "Well nice to meet you to," he said in a very uncaring way, "well do you have the script with you and if you could do so just write down the number of mics you need and whatever on the paper."

Kira and the rest had felt the icy words from Athrun and the atmosphere was getting denser. Cagalli meanwhile pulled out a script, took pen and quickly jotted down the things she wanted and handed the paper to Athrun.

"Humm, this looks good enough well when the first rehersal two days from now, alright good," he brought the paper down and stare at Cagalli, "well miss Athha I ask you to make five more copies and we're see you there then." With that Athrun turned around and started to walk out. "Let's go Kira my stomach is growling." The truth was he didn't want to stand there any longer and embarris himself as he felt the urge to start another rant.

"Er.." Kira was a little lost he said good bye and left to chase after his friend.

Cagalli didn't like Athrun attitude well what had she to say she started it. She had a gut feeling things would not turn out great now.

"What wrong with Athrun he is usually nice to people," Mirillia said.

"True," Lucus said. "I have known him for years he has never been so uptight before, was it something about you Cagalli then?"

Cagalli baffled by her friends remarks try to get them offtopic "Who knows, he's just probably having a bad day now lets just eat."

"Yo, Athrun wait up," Kira said as he caught up to his friend was walking at an incredible speed he never thought he was capbale off towards his car.

Athrun unlocked his door got in and slamed it. Kira got in the passenger side and continue to looked at his friend weirdly. "Stop staring, nothing the matter she's your sis right.. just a little surprised." Athrun started the car and drove he was actaully looking forward now to the assembly he smiled maliciously _welcome to my world miss Cagalli._ He had after all total control of the assembly. "Kira tell the rest of the group to go for the rehersal afterschool, need to set up."

"What the heck, where's everyone," Cagalli said in frustration as in the forum nothing was set up and there was not a single techy soul around. "Where's Athrun?"!

"Right here."

Cagalli turned swiftly around to face him. "You were suppose to be set up and ready right after school," Cagalli said in a dissapointing tone.

Athrun sensing he had nip her sides was enjoying it. "Well my last period was physics, I didn't wanted to skip that."

"What about the others, don't tell me the whole club is run by you?"

"Infact it is about, I am tech head thus I own the keys and if I don't want to come out then too bad for you." Athrun was laughing in evil delight, while Cagalli face was fuming. "Where's my brother he could have set up!"

"He's-," Athrun swifle a glance around, "not here as you can see." "Well don't get so uptight, its not as if we're not going to reherase- its just that you are going to stay a little longer." With that Athrun stalked off calling towards his tech crew. He turn half way around on his walk, "Oh I think you should meet them since you are rather new here."

"Alright, guys for all who don't know this is our school president ms. Cagalli here who has a temper so don't get frigy with her or else who knows she might come and steal your spot anytime," Athrun introduce and got a glare from Cagalli.

"This is Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Nicol Amalfi, Shinn Asuka," Athrun continued on with the list of names. "Now, lets get started."

"Yo, president!" called a voice and Cagalli turn around to face a silver hair. "Athrun asked for the scripts and music, do you have them?"

"Yes, I do, hold up let me run back and get them," Cagalli said and she jogged back into the sac room.

Cagalli was pacing around the forum, she was getting rather impatientent, the tech crew had been taking forever just to set up. An hour was already wasted and still they were plugging in wire, something about the lights and screaming at each other. It was choas and Cagalli and the rest could just go back into their rooms in chat. She marched up to Athrun and demanded "What is taking you so long! Can't we start yet?"

Athrun turned his head and smile, "why of course we have a lottt of time don't we now its not like we in a rush to 'park' like someone."

"Are you still angry over that!" Cagalli was letting her anger out.

"Humm what do you think? Oh nevermind that we're ready now lets get started." Athrun left _she looks so funny when she gets mad think I should do it more often_ he thought.

Cagalli knew it was not over yet, the rehersal went by with plenty of accidental mistakes that she almost wanted to scream that they should know better already after the third run. Actually it was Athrun fault, he was taking his sweet time! Being incharge of sound. The day ended in bad terms with Cagalli just wanting to leave and never return again, there was another rehersal tomorrow before the show the following day after that.

* * *

"Welcome back Athrun," one of the maids said when he came through the front doors. Athrun nodded and asked "Where my father?" "He's in his studies upstairs."

"What is it Athrun?" Patrick Zala asked.

"Nothing really, I just wanted to ask you to give me a reserve permit spot for Plant Mall. There too much cars there and you actually expect me to find a spot, it takes forever dad. Like you should really block off a section for employees only"

"I think about it and look into the situation of having not enough parking space could be one of the defects of maximizing profits," Patrick said.

Athrun left to his bedroom where in bed he couldn't sleep as much because he was thinking of someone that had been nigging behind his back a lot. _Now how to torment her more_ Athrun thought as he eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N There ya second chap. Hope you enjoyed it. Kinda went slow.ish. There are spelling mistakes I believe I'm a bad speller soo no flames. Reviews plz. 


	3. Chapter 3 Turn of Events

**Disclaimer?: I don't own g-seed. We all know that.**

**Chapter 3**

Cagalli dreaded when the next day ended too fast than she wanted. God it was just a freakin assembly and Mr. Tech head thought he was all that and given her one heck of a time. She really believed he was doing it just for fun now. Cagalli had enough for the rehersal she threw up her hands and shouted "That it! We're done for today and tomorrow just be prepared." And she stomped off.

Yzak looked down from the balcony to the forum and give a questioning look while Athrun just turned off the equiptment.

"Atleast we ended earlier than yesterday," Yzak said for he too was relieve they could get out of the school. "And you," he turned to Athrun, "Why are you being so hard on her when you don't even know her?"

Athrn almost chocked, "I know her, maybe not well enough at all but I know her."

Yzak continued to stare at Athrun back for a bit then turned back, "I guess we could go to the arcade now since its early."

Athrun walked passed him towards the door and agreed, "Well then lets get out of here."

Next day

Cagalli knew things were not going to run well at all since afterall she couldn't connect with Athrun. They had a script hopefully they would follow it correctly. It was just an assembly again no big deal, after this there won't be one till the end of the school year.

The assembly started and Athrun watched from above. He was wondering should he do something and ruin it for her but he decided on his good heart that he had taking his portion back during the last two days. He just follow the script. He didn't even know what cause him to do that. Cagalli was very surprised that nothing happened at all and everything went slick and before she knew it was all over. She almost forgot that Athrun was in charge of the show till she saw him.

"Cheh, forgot to thank us at the end of the assembly," Athrun muttered. Yzak was beside him, "They never thank us if you forgot, well hardly after all we are not suppose to be known at all."

"Tell Dereka to turn on the houselights." Houselights were all the lights in the forum the normal lights.

"Alright hurry up and clean up so I could go to class." Athrun said.

Cagalli finally saw Athrun when he came down and was coiling XLR's (mic's cords) and she remember that he hadn't done anything treacheruous to her during the assembly and all her anger for him was gone. She didn't know what moved her legs but it did and before she knew she was at his side.

Athrun felt a presence beside him and turn and was a little startled to see Cagalli there but he quickly hide it.

"Erm.. thank you for your assitance today, you did a wonderful job," Cagalli told Athrun. She was dissapointed to see that Athrun didn't seem to care or at least didn't show it. He just shrug and turn his attention back to coiling the cords. Cagalli felt awkward for that moment and decided it was best to head to class. She did hope that mended things between him and her.

As she walked away, Athrun turned to look at her retreating back and actually smiled a bit.

With that event over, Cagalli could finally go about with a normal student life. She was not an excelling student especially in mathematics. She wanted to kick herself sometimes on why she had decided to take physics. She was soo lost with all the calculations she needed help badly. Lacus would often do her best at helping yet she didn't quite get it.

* * *

One day during lunch, Kira came up to her. "Cagalli lets go out to eat for lunch, Lucus and your friends are coming and so are mine." 

"Wha- but she was pretty much cut for complaint and Kira just pulled his twin sister with him to the parking lots which she should have already known whom Kira's friends were- pretty much all the tech crew buddies.

Athrun stood beside the door of his car and saw Kira's twin sister being dragged behind him. He almost grunted at the sight of her, he actually hadn't saw her around though he thought about her from time to time.

"Cagalli get into Athrun car, since I didn't drive today," Kira told Cagalli. She was having a little turmoil, she didn't want to get into the car at all, but Lucus was going to be in there and Kira too. Yzak, Dereka, Mirillia, Shin, Lunamaria was in the other car. God she didn't know that the sac and tech was such good friends.

She took a sideward glance at Athrun who looked away and said, "Get in. I'm hungry." Kira chuckled, "he values his lunch time a lot Cagalli get into the car."

She slowly got in the back and Lucus smiled at her. "Don't worry, Athrun is a good person." Cagalli weigh those words in her head. She was surprised Athrun didn't drive speedly fast. Soon they arrived to a restaurant and got out.

To her great displeasure Athrun sat to the right beside her and he really didn't seem to care. _Guess he's too hungry _Cagalli thought to herself. Was this the Athrun people said was pretty nice, he wasn't being vulgor at all guess he took it all out on those two days. She brushed the thought aside when their food arrived. Cagalli gived a small smiled when she saw how Athrun just digged into his food and didn't bother to talk at all. The others were chatting but all their voices drown out of Cagalli ears. She mentally slapped herself, why was she getting all warm up inside, she didn't understand this feeling it was disturbing and she focus on her eating.

"I'll pay for you Cagalli," Kira said. Cagalli blinked, "No I have money-" Kira didn't bother he put down the money and the waiter walked away. "Kira!"

"You just treat me another time then."

Deffiently Cagalli was not poor at all in fact all of them were pretty much rich.

That day left Cagalli an imprint and another impression of Athrun Zala.

* * *

Of course those good days didn't last forever. Cagalli went to Plant Mall arcade one day as she wanted to play for she hadn't played for awhile. From out of nowhere Athrun appeared behind her.

"Never thought you would like Gun Down," Athrun said. It made Cagalli jumped on her chair and glare at him that he had just made her lose. Athrun mouth twisted into a snicker. "Oh going to blame me now?"

Oh it was coming back again. "You owe me two tokens so I can play again Mr. Zala."

"Oh really now." His hands went his pockets and produce a set of keys. Cagalli watched in utter astonishment as he just open the game part where you put the tokens in, reach in press a few buttons and the game started. Then he did the same thing with joining machine and sat down on it. He turn to look at Cagalli still stun face and said "Pick your Gundam."

"You work here?" she crackle out.

Athrun gived a humph and turn to look at the screen, "I guess you can interpret it that way."

Cagalli chose the golden gundam Akatsuki and Athrun chosed Infinite Justice.

While the game was loading Athrun said, "You're going to lose for sure, give it up."

Cagalli perk up at the challenge, "No I won't."

And she did many times she almost wanted to strangle the real person right beside her. She wanted to wipe that satisfying smile away from his lips.

"Alright thats enough," after her fifthteen stright lost Athrun got up and started to leave. "Fix up your skills if you really want to beat me. Well you can still enjoy your time here but I'll be heading back."

Watching his retreating figure Cagalli decided it was better to leave, she wanted to grab a snack. She was not pleased to be losing to him fifthteen times stright, it almost seem as if he was an expert at it. She had remember how he looked at the screen with total concentration as if he was out there to kill.

When Cagalli returned home Ledonir Kisaka told her that her father wanted to speak with her and that he was waiting for her in his studies. Cagalli made her way to the far back, upstairs of the mansion and knock on the door.

"Come in" she heard a reply from the door and she creek open the oak door.

Uzumi Nara Athha turn his attention to the door as his daughter came through it. He motion for her to take a seat right infront of his desk. He grunted and begain to tell Cagalli, "As you know you are now seventeen and is turning eighteen soon and I say you are old enough to come with me to my next meeting this Saturday to start understanding and studying how all the things work."

Uzumi was the Chairman of Orb, he owned many properties, he was actually the owner of Orb High Academy. He wanted Cagalli to go to the meeting where all the leaders will be and let her see how they discuss affairs.

Cagalli had nothing to reject, she knew at some point political life was just about the corner and she was taking politics in school. "Alright."

Of course she didn't know what surprises lay ahead.


End file.
